


Come In, Nezumi

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the wall has fallen, once again Shion finds himself on his balcony during a storm, this time hoping that maybe he'll finally get to see Nezumi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In, Nezumi

The wind was howling, rain battering against the glass just as it had years earlier. He wanted to open the window, wanted to scream, the same as that time. But his reasoning had been much different that night compared to what it was now. It was September 7th once more – his twentieth birthday. Exactly eight years since the night the grey-eyed boy had entered his life.

He missed him. Missed the sound of his voice, the elegance of his movements, the warmth that always lingered in his eyes when e'er their gazes met…

The pounding grew louder, taunting him, coaxing him. He couldn't hold back anymore. Taking a deep breath, he thrust open the window and ran out, holding the railing of the balcony as he let the scream erupt from his stomach.

_See Nezumi? It's exactly like it was that first night, isn't it? Are you out there tonight as well, just waiting for me to invite you in? You're there… aren't you…?_

He waited, shivering from the cold pellets that smacked against his skin. And there he remained until he felt like the water had seeped into his very bones. But no answer came. No figure appeared. There was nothing but the darkness and the cold.

He exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. So that was it then. Another night alone. Another night not knowing when he would ever see the grey eyed boy again. Head bowed, he slowly trudged back inside, paying no heed to his dripping clothes which stained the wooden floor with each step. That was it. Nezumi hadn't returned.

_Heh._

What? But that sound was…

He whipped around, only to find himself enveloped by another's arms, his head resting on the other's shoulder so that he couldn't see who it was. But he didn't need to see. Though it had been four years, he had never forgotten the feel of this man's arms nor the scent of his skin, even now as that scent was diluted by the water covering the both of them.

"You airhead…" the familiar voice breathed into his ear, "Did you forget? That first night I only appeared before you after you'd gone back inside."

Tears pricked at Shion's eyes, but for the first time in what felt like forever, they were not tears of sorrow. "I prefer the hug to being strangled," he said quietly, raising his arms to return the gesture."

"Don't tempt me." Shion could only let out a soft laugh in response to the nostalgic harshness of the words.

Nezumi was back.

He was home.


End file.
